Life as a Swan
by vampz.vs.wolvez
Summary: STORY:OUR NEW BEGINNING WTH NEW TITLE N SUMMARY.Bella,Edward & Jasper swans parents get a divorce when their kids.now as adults their mums getting remarried they have no choice but to go.havnt seen the cullens in 5 years swans need them now more than ever
1. Chapter 1 WEEKLY DINNER

Chapter 1- WEEKLY DINNER

(Swan's)

Jasper- 9

Edward- 6

Bella- 5

(Cullen's)

Emmett & Alice- 7

Rosalie- 5

Bella's POV

"Come on kids, dinners ready!" my mum, Renee yelled out as we all ran inside. Sunday, My favourite day of the week. It's when the Cullen's come over for dinner. There's Carlisle and Esme and their kids Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, who are my best friends. Then there's my family. The Swan's. There are my parents Charlie and Renee, Jasper, Edward and then me. We have known the Cullen's since before I and Rose were born, and we also all go to the same school.

"Go wash your hands before you eat" Esme said as we entered the dining room. So we all turned around and went to wash our hands. We got back to the dining room to find the adults sitting at the table talking. I went and sat in my usual seat while Rosalie sat on my left and Alice sat on my right. The boys sat opposite us as we all started eating. Throughout dinner I spoke to Rose and Alice. Rose was talking about the dress Esme had just bought her when Alice squealed. Everyone stopped their conversations to look at Alice in curiosity. I turned to look at Alice to find her grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella, Rose I just had the best idea ever!" she yelled squealing again. I raised an eyebrow at her and she continued.

"After dinner we should play dress-ups!" and that's what we did. After dinner Alice went through all my costumes and picked one for each of us. Alice was a pixie, Rose was a princess and I was a fairy. Alice had put me in a pink dress! PINK! She knows I hate pink! We went downstairs to the games room where everyone else was. I stomped over to my blue bean bag and sat down with my arms crossed. Glaring at the wall beside me for at least 5 minutes when Emmett came up to me.

"What's wrong Bella? I thought you liked dress-ups?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"I do but I hate pink. Alice knows that too." I said turning to face him. Emmett had a huge grin on his face as he spoke again. He and Alice had the same grin, well they were twins.

"Everyone knows you hate pink, but I think you look really pretty." We both blushed and I turned away.

"Thanks Emmett" I said quietly turning back to see that he still had the huge grin on his face. I smiled at him and he held his hand out for me to take. I looked at him confusion written on my face. He then rolled his eyes.

"Come and play Monopoly with us. It's no fun with just 3 people."Emmett always knew how to cheer me up.

As all six of us kids sat around for half an hour when Jasper rolled the dice and got a 6, he had landed on free parking where there was a stack of money.

"Ha ha suckers! It's all mine!" he cackled then I hit him over the head with my fairy wand.

"Hey what was that for?" he yelped rubbing his head and glaring at me.

"Don't worry Jazzy, fairies are evil!" Alice said sweetly.

"Says the one dressed as a damn pixie!" Emmett shot back, defending me. Alice poked her tongue out at him and continued playing.

"Emmett watch your language!" Esme scolded him.

"Yes mum." Emmett muttered staring at the game board. We played until the Cullen's had to go home. As they were leaving the six of us had our usual group hug. Where Me, Alice and Rose were in the middle while the boys squashed us. Literally! It was our way of saying I love you guys and ill see ya later. We then did our individual hugs. When I got to Emmett he gave me one of his famous bear hugs as usual but when he let go of me he gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush a light crimson. Emmett gave me a huge grin in return. I went to go upstairs after the Cullen's left but Jasper and Edward were there blocking them. They were standing there with their arms crossed with sly grins on their faces.

"Move, I'm going to bed." I said trying to push Edward out of the way. He didn't budge. I soon sighed and gave up, when my brothers started chanting.

"Bella likes Emmett, Bella likes Emmett"

"Do not" I denied glaring at them.

"Do too" they both said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"NOT!"

"DO!" I was still glaring at my brothers when mum and dad came to see what was going on.

"What's going on in here? Shouldn't you kids be in bed?" dad said sternly looking at each of us.

"They're in the way!" "We're talking to Bella" We all spoke at once.

"One at a time!" dad said, and then turned to me.

"Bella what's going on?"

"WELL... I was going up to bed when Edward and Jasper blocked the stairs and started singing, 'Bella likes Emmett, Bella likes Emmett' and I got angry so I yelled at them so they yelled back." I said emphasising the 'well'. I turned to the boys to see they had smug looks on their faces. But they were going to get busted. I was daddy's little girl. Enough said!

"Bella go up to bed, boys we need to have a little chat." Mum took me up to bed and read me a bedtime story. When she left my room I made sure she had gone down stairs before I got out of bed. I tip toed into the hall way and leant against the wall. I could hear my dad talking to my brothers.

"You shouldn't be teasing your sister. It's not nice-" Then I heard mum butt in.

"I don't think Bella knows that she likes Emmett, but he sure has a little crush on her..." I giggled at what she said and I think they all heard. So I quickly ran back to my room and buried myself in my covers. Soon after I heard footsteps coming toward my room. I peeked out of my covers to see Jazz and Edward coming into my room.

"Bella" they both whispered nudging me slightly. I then jumped out of my covers screaming.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" they yelled in sync. I fell back onto my pillows giggling at how scared they got.

"That wasn't funny, Bells." Jazz said sitting next to me, while Edward jumped over to sit on the other side of me. We were mucking around for a while until mum and dad came in and told us to go to bed. Edward and Jazz kissed my cheek and said 'Goodnight'.

"Night Eddie, night Jazzy." I said as they left to go to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight mummy and daddy." I said yawning.

"Goodnight sweetheart" mum said tucking me in again as her and dad kissed my forehead. I can't wait till school tomorrow so i can see the Cullen's again. Especially Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2 THE DAY AFTER

Chapter 2 – THE DAY AFTER

Bella's POV

I woke up to Edward yelling.

"AHHHH NO!" i got up and peeked through my bedroom door. Jasper was sitting on Edward and they were mucking around. I let out a giggle and walked out to them. They still didn't see me so i ran up behind them and jumped onto them. Edward screamed again and Jasper and i just laughed. Soon we all went downstairs to have breakfast. We walked into the kitchen to see mum cooking chocolate chip pancakes. YUM! My favourite. I ran up to her and hugged her around her waist.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning mummy." I said smiling up at her.

"Good morning boys" mum said as she put the plate of pancakes on the table. We all went and sat at the table to eat our breakfast. I ate three pancakes then went upstairs to get ready for school. I found my favourite purple shirt, my jean shorts and my ballet flats. Mum soon came in to do my hair for me.

We got to school just as the Cullen's did. I got my bag and quickly got out of the car and headed over to where they were all standing.

"BELLA!" Alice and Rose screamed as i got to where they were standing.

"Hey Ali, Hey Rose." I smiled and turned when i heard mum call me.

"Bye Bella honey. I've got to go. Have fun today kids." She finished, addressing all of us. We waved as mum and Esme both left to go to work.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said grinning at me.

"Hey Emmett." I smiled shyly at him. Soon the bell went to go inside. Rose and I are in the same class as is Alice and Emmett. Everyone else was in different classes because of their age. Today in class we were learning how to count up to 100. Rose and I went to sit on the floor in front of the teachers chair like everyone else. Miss Rice got the abacus and we started counting.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15-" after 15 i mucked up and listened to everyone else, Rose thought counting by ones was easy. Soon Miss Rice cleared the abacus and we started counting by twos. That was easier for me. Rose could count by twos as well. She was really smart for a five year old, and I was proud of her.

"2...4...6...8...10...12...14...16...18...20" and it went on like that until it was time for recess. I grabbed Rose's hand and ran outside with her tagging behind. We ran to the picnic table where we meet up with everyone else. Everyone was there already, except for Edward. I went and sat in between Jasper and Emmett. Rose sat next to Alice.

"Hey Bella. Rose." Everyone said.

"Hey" I said. Rose just smiled and started talking to Alice.

"How was class?" Jasper asked turning to me. Emmett did the same.

"It was good. We counted up to a hundred on the abacus, by ones and twos." I said smiling up at my brother.

"That's good Bell's. I'm proud of you. I'm sure Edward will be too. Speaking of Edward. Have you seen him?" he asked everyone. There was a choruses of 'no' and 'nope'. I didn't say anything I just looked around the yard.

I looked toward the play ground to see someone just punched my brother.

"Bell's what are you doing?" Emmett said as i ran got out of my seat and ran to the play ground. I didn't answer him i just kept running. When i got to the play ground i punched the kid in the stomach and then kicked him while he was still down. I ran over to Edward then.

"Eddie, are you ok?" i asked sweetly, helping him up.

"Yeah Bell's I'm fine" he said quietly. I hugged him around his waist. He soon hugged me back.

"Good job." He said as he let me go. I was confused. He pointed behind me where the boy was lying on the ground in pain.

"Oh" I said and let out a giggle. Edward laughed too.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose all stood there shocked at what they had seen.

"What?" I asked walking over to them.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that!" Jasper said pointing to the kid who had now run off. Apparently he was in the same year level as Jasper and his name was James.

"Well I can! That dude just got beat up by a 5 year old girl!" I said laughing. I started to walk back to the picnic table when Emmett stopped me. He then pointed to James. He was talking to a teacher. My teacher, Miss Rice. Oh boy! Here we go. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to the table while the rest followed. When we got to the table all eyes were on Edward and I.

"What did James want?" Jasper asked Edward.

"He tripped me over as i was walking out of class, then when i got outside he saw me walking to you guys and he stopped me. You know the rest." He said looking at me then at my hands that were on the table.

"I don't get why someone my age bully someone whose only 6." Jasper said shaking his head. My brothers were very mature for their ages.

"I do" said Emmett grinning. I looked at him confused.

"So that 6 year olds 5 year old sister can beat up said kid your age" we all started laughing. Our laughter was soon stopped by Miss Rice and James who was smiling smugly at me. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I glared at James.

"Hi Miss Rice" I said ever so sweetly.

"Bella" she replied.

"James has just told me that you punched him in the stomach then you kicked him. Is that true Bella?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. He deserved it!" i said as i got up out of my seat once again and going to stand in front of James and Miss Rice.

"He's a bully and i hate him!" i said glaring up at James.

"Ok. What did he do for you to hurt him?" she asked kneeling down to my level.

"Well, can I start from that start?" did i also tell you i was a bit mature too?

"Of course" she said smiling for me to continue. So i did.

"Ok. We were all sitting at this table and Jasper asked where Edward was. Nobody knew where he was. i looked around and i saw him in the playground. James was there too, and just as i looked over there, James punched him! So i ran over there and defended my brother. Then i went to go see if Eddie was ok. Then James dibber dobbed on me. The stupid little boy." I said glaring up at him once again.

"Is that true?" Miss Rice said looking at everyone at our table. Everyone nodded and James got angry and he pushed me over, then he ran off. I scraped my knee and silent tears rolled down my face. Rose and Emmett saw. They both came running over to me. Soon I was sitting in Emmett's lap while Rose ran back to the table to get the teacher.

"Bell's its ok. Rose has gone to get Miss Rice." He said hugging me close to him. Miss Rice and everyone came running over to us.

"Bella what happened?" Miss Rice said cleaning my knee up while I winced.

"James pushed me over and i tripped over the stones." I said as Jasper knelt next to me wiping my tears. Once Miss Rice cleaned my knee she put a bright yellow bandaid on for me. Edward helped me up and when Emmett was standing i gave him a hug.

"Thanks Emmett" I whispered as he kissed my forehead. He smiled down at me.

"Anytime Bell's." He replied and held his hand out for me to take. I took it just as the teacher spoke.

"I'll be talking to the principal about today's issues and he will be calling James' parents and yours too." She said looking down at me.

"Even though you got hurt your still in trouble for fighting." She said.

"I don't care if I get in trouble, I was helping my brother!" I said angrily. She just nodded and walked away. The rest of the day went by quickly and it was now 5 minutes before home time. Me and Rose were playing the Barbie memory card game. Then the bell went. That was quick. Rose and I grabbed our bags and went and met up with my brothers and the twins. Soon Dad and Carlisle were here to pick us up. In the mornings the mums dropped us off and the dads picked us up. I said bye to the Cullen's and got in the car with a frown on my face. Jasper got in the front seat and Edward sat in the back with me.

"What's the matter princess?" dad asked looking in his mirror at me.

"Principals going to ring you and mum and James' parents too." I said glaring out the window.

"Whys that?"

"A fight." Jasper said.

"Between whom?" dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well James punched Edward, Bella saw, and then she ran up to James and punched him in the stomach and kicked him. THEN James dobbed on Bella. James got angry and pushed Bella over." Jasper said.

"James in your grade?" dad asked looking at Jasper.

"yep."


	3. Chapter 3 FIGHTING

Chapter 3 – FIGHTING

2 years later

(Swan's)

Jasper- 11

Edward- 8

Bella- 7

(Cullen's)

Emmett & Alice- 9

Rosalie- 7

Bella's POV

Today's my seventh birthday. Mum and Dad have been fighting a lot lately. Jasper says they just disagree with a lot of things. I don't believe them. Anyway on to my birthday. I had just blown out my 7 candles. Emmett's standing on my left and Rose is on my right.

"Make a wish Bell's" Emmett exclaimed grinning. I closed my eyes and made a wish. I then opened my eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked from the other side of the table. I grinned.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true. You'll just have to wait and see if it happens." He frowned then changed the subject.

"Cut your cake Bell's, and if you touch the bottom you have to kiss the nearest boy." I got the knife from beside the cake and lifted it carefully. I cut the cake and the knife hit the bottom. I left the knife in the cake and looked around me. The closest boy to me was Emmett. So I turned around in my seat and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. I saw a camera flash and I blushed looking away.

"Hey! No fair! Why does Emmett get a kiss and your awesome big brother doesn't?" Jasper asked faking to cry. I got up and walked over to him. He lifted me onto his lap and raised an eyebrow at me.

"All you had to do was ask Jazz."

"MWA!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"What about me?" Edward asked. I then went over to Edward and gave him a kiss too. The rest of the night was fun. I opened my presents and ate lots of food. Alice, Rose and I played with all my new toys. It was getting late and the Cullen's had to leave. I said bye to all of them and the six of us had our group hug. I then hugged Esme and Carlisle. Before Emmett left he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a bright shade of red and smiled shyly at him, which he returned with his famous grin. He waved and followed his parents outside. Jasper, Edward and I headed up to bed. I went to open my bedroom door when my brothers stopped me. Something didn't feel right, but what Jasper said next made me feel at ease.

"Happy birthday Bell's. Love you." He gave me a big hug and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Jazzy, love you too" he turned and went to his room then. Edward gave me a hug too and kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday baby sister. I love you"

"Thanks Eddie. Love you too." I said as I stifled a yawn.

"Night Bell's" Edward said as he turned to go to his room.

"Nighty night Eddie" I replied as I went into my room. I climbed into bed and lay looking at the ceiling. I tried getting to sleep but I couldn't I had that not right feeling again in my stomach. I didn't like it. My door creaked open to reveal my dad. I smiled at him and he gave a small smile back.

"Did you have fun today sweetheart?" dad asked laying next to me on my bed while I cuddled into his side.

"Yes I did. Thank you for my pretty present." I said fiddling with the heart shaped locket around my neck that my parents and my brothers got me. When I opened it one side had a picture of the all five of us and on the other side it had a picture of me and my brothers.

"That's good sweetie. Anything for my little girl." Dad said kissing my head. I still had the funny feeling in my stomach so I ask dad.

"Daddy?" I asked staring at my dolls house in the corner of my room.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you and Mommy been fighting a lot?" I ask quietly.

"It's grown up problems. You'll understand one day princess. But don't worry everything's going to be ok." Daddy didn't sound too sure about that though.

"Jazzy said that you and mummy disagree with a lot of things."

"That's true. It's nothing we can't fix...now are you ready for a bedtime story?" he asked changing the subject. I nodded my head and he started.

"Once upon a time..." and before I get to hear the end of the story I'm fast asleep.

I wake up sweaty. I just had a bad dream and I'm scared. It's still dark and I can hear mum and dad yelling downstairs. I open my bedroom door and Jasper's bedroom light is on. I walk quietly to his room and knock on the door.

"Jazzy? Are you awake?" I ask quietly. In response the door opens to show Jasper and Edward. I run into Jasper's arms sobbing and Edward shuts the door quietly. We all go and lay on Jaspers big bed.

"Shh Bell's... what's the matter?" Jasper asked as I lay in his arms. Edward is on my other side rubbing my back.

"I h-had a b-bad d-dream... I got out of bed and I heard yelling. I then saw your light on and I came here... Why are mummy and daddy yelling?" I asked sniffling.

"I don't know, Bell's. I don't know." Jazz said as tears rolled down his face. Edward stopped rubbing my back and hugged me close. Now we were all crying. I don't know how long we were laying there crying but the yelling was still going. Now I was thirsty. So I got out of my brothers' embrace and headed for the door.

"Bell's where are you going?" Edward asked speaking for the first time tonight.

"I'm thirsty...Jazzy? Eddie?" I asked turning to them.

"Yeah Bell's?" they said at the same time. I let out a really quiet giggle.

"Can you both come with me? Please?" I asked pouting. In the end we all went downstairs and into the kitchen. Jasper got a big drink bottle and filled it up. He said we would just share it. Jasper walked out of the kitchen with me and Edward holding hands walking out behind him. We went past the lounge room where mum and dad were fighting. We tried not to make a sound, but I needed to sneeze. I tried holding it in but it didn't work. i let out a loud 'ACHOO' the yelling between our parents stopped as they saw us.

"Kids, what are you doing up so late?" dad asked worried while mum just stared at us. Jasper was a few steps in front of me and Edward.

"Ed couldn't sleep because of all the yelling. He came to wake me up and we tried going back to sleep but we couldn't, then Bell's came in saying she had a bad dream and she got scared because you were yelling." Jasper said quietly frowning at our parents. I let go of Edward's hand and ran the few steps to Jasper and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug dropping the drink bottle and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Edward soon joined us.

"We're sorry we scared you. You kids should go back up to bed, you've got school tomorrow." Mum said walking up to us to give us all a hug. But I ran up the stairs and into Jaspers room, hiding under his bed covers.

That night Edward and I stayed in Jasper's room till the morning. Mum and dad stopped yelling after that, but the next night it happened again. It's been three weeks since then and we have just got out of school. Like any other day Rose and I met the rest of the gang outside of the school gate and we waited for our dads. Finally Carlisle arrived to pick up the Cullen kids, but my dad wasn't here yet.

"Your parents asked me to pick you up from school and take you back to our house." Carlisle said to me and my brothers. So we all made our way to Carlisle's car. I sat next to Emmett who was grinning, as usual. We casually spoke until we got to the Cullen's house. Us kids went straight into the house and back out again into the backyard and played for the rest of the afternoon. I went and sat on the swing while Ali, Jazz, Rose and Eddie went and played tag. I wondered where Emmett was when I was suddenly pushed softly from behind. I turned around to see Emmett there with his goofy grin on his face. He pushed me on the swing again. I'm sure my grin mirrored his. I was getting higher and higher in the air and I just giggled uncontrollably. Emmett's grin never left his face. I like his smile, it's sweet. We played in the backyard for hours. At 5 o'clock daddy came to pick us up. We said goodbye to the Cullen's and just like last time Emmett hugged me and kissed my cheek as I left, I blushed as usual and waved bye. Today was a great day. I hope every day from now will be like today.


	4. Chapter 4 MOVING?

Chapter 4 – MOVING?

1 year later

(Swan's)

Jasper- 12

Edward- 9

Bella- 8

(Cullen's)

Emmett & Alice- 10

Rosalie- 8

Bella's POV

It's once again our weekly dinner with the Cullen's. Apparently they have some news to share with us. Carlisle and Esme, that is. Emmett, Alice and Rose don't even know. So it must be something big. They were coming earlier than usual too. They'd be here soon in fact. Jasper, Edward and I are watching TV waiting for them to arrive.

Five minutes later the door bell rings. I get up to answer it and I'm tackled to the ground by Alice and Rose.

"Ahh" I squeal before we all start giggling. Then they get up and run to my brothers. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Gee thanks for helping me up girls!" they giggle from where they are and Emmett comes up to me chuckling helping me up.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Emmett." I said as i smiled at him. We went and sat down with my brothers and Emmett's sisters. We mucked around for ages until Esme came in to say dinner was ready. We all sat in our usual seats and started eating. Everyone was talking and Rose and I played with our food. I turned to Alice.

"Hey Ali"

"Yeah Bells?"

"There was a car crash down the road wanna see it?" she nodded her head and i filled my mouth with food and chewed then stuck my tongue out. I then swallowed and grinned at her.

"BELLA! That's gross!" i burst out laughing and soon everyone else joined in. Once it died down Emmett stood up and stuck his hand up for a high five, i grinned and gave him a high five.

"That was funny as!" Emmett said as he went back to eating. Everyone finished eating and mum and Esme cleaned the table while the rest of us sat there and talked. The mums came back and Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, so as you all know Esme and I have some news." Are they having a baby?

"Is Esme pregnant?" Jasper asked frowning. Carlisle laughed and shook his head.

"No, she isn't." He said.

"We're moving to Forks, Washington. Carlisle got a job as the head surgeon at the hospital there."

"WHAT? IM NOT MOVING!" Alice and Rose screamed at the same time. I frowned as tears threatened to spill over. I got up and ran upstairs to my room. I flung myself onto my bed. They can't move away! I'll miss them all so, so much! It's not fair! Tears spilled from my eyes and I started sobbing. I don't know how long I was crying for, but my door soon creaked open. I don't know who it was because I wasn't facing the door.

"Bells...?" Emmett whispered, as I heard him walk in.

"Are you ok?" I heard Jasper say next. I turned around to face the boys, who were now both sitting next to me on my bed. When I looked up at them I saw everyone else at the door. I frowned and turned back around and faced all the pictures on the wall. There was one of me, my brothers and my parents from when I was born, another of me, Alice and Rose, one of me and Emmett, and the last one was a picture of both the Cullens and Swans. I smiled at that picture, it was Christmas last year, and my favourite Christmas too. I don't know how long I was staring at the photo, because I soon heard people leave my room.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to my brothers on my window bench talking quietly. I rubbed my eyes and walked out of the room ignoring them and headed to the bathroom. I did what I had to and walked back into my room. I went straight to my cupboard where all my clothes were and grabbed my giant school bag, then started shoving my three favourite shirts, 3 pairs of shorts and my favourite coat into it. I then put my shoes on and walked into the bathroom again, but this time I grabbed my tooth brush and a new tube of toothpaste and my hairbrush. I was heading downstairs when I remembered that I forgot my piggybank. I ran back to my room and got it from my secret hiding spot and shoved that in my bag too. Before I could leave my room Edward spoke.

"Bells, where are you going?" he asked sadly.

"I can't tell you. You'll tell on me and I'll get in trouble off mum and daddy." I said frowning and walking out. I ran down the stairs and past the lounge room where mum and dad and Carlisle were. I heard him and dad speaking. Mum was just sitting there, frowning. Where are Esme and my three best friends?

"She's taking this badly, I'm sure all the kids are, but I hope she copes when she finds out that Renee and I are getting a divorce." I hid my bag under the staircase in the broom cupboard and walked into the lounge room.

"Daddy? What's a divorce?" I asked scrunching my face up. I'm confused. Everyone's heads shot up at my voice. Mum looked shocked and Daddy and Carlisle just stood there.

"Uh... well... it's when...Renee?" Daddy said looking at mum for help.

"Sweetie... a divorce is when a mummy and daddy don't love each other anymore and they don't live together anymore." Mum said as the frown on my face became a grimace.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Now I'm moving into a new house and your coming with me sweetie." Mum said moving toward me. I stepped back and bumped into someone. I turned around to see Jasper and Edward next to him. They were staring at our parents in shock.

"B-but w-what ab-out Daddy and Jazz and Eddie?" I asked as Jasper pulled me to him and hugged me to his side.

"They're going to stay living here."

"WHAT!" Me, Daddy, Jazz and Eddie screamed.

"Renee we didn't discuss any of this. You can't take my baby girl from me. And you certainly can't separate the kids. It's not fair on them."

"When exactly were you going to tell us? And I think it should be up to Bella who she lives with. After all she's old enough to understand what's going on." Before Jasper finished his question I had run out the room and got my backpack and had run out the front door slamming it behind me. I was at the end of the drive-way when I heard Edward yelling my name.

"Bells wait!" he soon caught up to me and hugged me.

"Bells please don't run away. Jazz and dad are trying to get mum to let you stay here and live with us." I blinked away the tears that nearly spilled over.

"Really?"

"Really...So are you coming inside?" Edward said hugging me tighter to him.

"I want to stay outside. And I wasn't really going to run away I was going to go to the Cullen's house." I said as I smirked. Edward shook his head as we sat down in the front yard. It was getting dark and I lay down on the grass looking up at the pretty stars that were slowly lighting up the night sky. It was a full moon tonight; it was the brightest thing I could see in the sky. Edward lay next to me as we tried to make pictures out of the stars.


	5. Chapter 5 PACKING TO GO

Chapter 5 – PACKING TO GO

3 years later

(Swan's)

Jasper- 15

Edward- 12

Bella- 11

(Cullen's)

Emmett & Alice- 13

Rosalie- 11

Four weeks. That's how long until the Cullen's leave. Carlisle decided to wait a couple of years and then take the job. And today's the day we are going to the Cullen's to help them pack. Even mum is going. She moved out three weeks after me and my brothers found out about the divorce. She has a boyfriend now.

"Bell's come on we're going now." Jasper said coming into my room. I packed up my dolls and left the room with him. We then went downstairs and outside to the car. When we got to the Cullen's Emmett and Carlisle came out of the Garage Emmett ran up to us.

"Hey guys, Hey Bells." Emmett greeted then he swooped me up into a bear hug. I giggled and hugged him back. As he put me down he kissed my cheek.

"I'm really going to miss you when I'm gone, Bell's." Emmett whispered in my ear. A tear slid down my cheek.

"I'll miss you too." I whispered and my voice cracked. Emmett wiped the tear from my eye and hugged me tight.

"Don't worry Bell's we'll still talk every day and we still have a month. Do you know how much we can do in a month?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to go see Rose and Ali."

"I'll come with you." Emmett said as he held my hand in his. I gave him a sad smile and we walked inside.

"Just warning you, your mum bought her boyfriend with her." I sighed. If you haven't already noticed, I don't like my mum's new boyfriend. If they EVER decide to get married I refuse to go. I voiced my opinion to Emmett.

"And what would you do if I got invited?"

"I would go... if you went too."

"Where would you go if Emmett went?" Mum asked as we walked past where her Phil and Esme were packing stuff.

"It's not important. Hey Esme." I greeted changing the subject. Emmett chuckled from beside me.

"Hello dear." She smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back and continued up the stairs with Emmett. But my mum stopped me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, mother." I said acidly. Phil looked at me disapprovingly. I went back down the few steps I went up, and leant against the wall at the foot of the stairs. Mum came to stand in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett sit down on the step. Then not a minute later I saw the rest of the gang sitting with him. I turned and smiled at all of them, and waved at the girls. They waved back.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" My attention turned back to my mum.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Nope... But I know what you said. You want me to move in with you. But I don't want to because if my brothers aren't moving in then neither am I and I know they don't want to move. We LIKE living with dad. I don't want to move out of the house that I've called home for 10 years. It's not like you're alone anyway. You've got Phil." Mum didn't like what i said and it was obvious because she hit me across the face. I stood there shocked as tears ran down my face.

"OH, Bella I'm so sorry!" Mum said franticly. Then I ran straight for the front door.

"Yeah, you'll be sorry alright, wait till dad hears about this." I heard Jasper say as I ran out the door. Once I got to the garage I ran straight to my dad and hugged his waist.

"Bell's? What happened? Is Edward picking on you again?" I shook my head and sobbed as more tears ran down my face. My cheek hurt and before I could say anything Jasper spoke. I turned my head to see the gang Esme and... Phil?

"Mum wanted to talk to Bell's but she wasn't paying attention, although she knew what had been said. Sheesh everyone knew. Mum has been going on about it since she moved out. But anyway. Bell's said no like always and she said and I quote 'I don't want to move out of the house that I've called home for 10 years. It's not like you're alone anyway. You've got Phil.' Then Mum slapped her across the face." then I heard Jasper whisper angrily to Emmett and Edward.

"Renee is such a bitch!" I started giggling. Jasper started laughing too; he then turned around and grinned at me then winked. Everyone had heard what he 'whispered' then I said something that shocked everyone.

"Tell us something we don't know." I rolled my eyes then laughed wiping my eyes. Dad and the gang started laughing. Esme and Carlisle tried not to laugh but were failing miserably. Phil was just standing there looking like he didn't know what to do. Once dad stopped laughing he knelt down to look at me.

"How's your cheek?" he asked softly.

"It's perfectly fine." I lied I turned to leave but dad turned me to face him.

"Bella... tell me the truth." I looked at dad.

"The truth is... it only hurts a little bit now."

"Ok. Why don't you and you brothers go help Emmett, Alice and Rose pack? I'll speak to your mother later."

"Ok Daddy." I said at the same time as my brothers said "K Dad." We all went inside to pack. First we started in Rose's room. Once we were done (besides the bed and a few other things) Carlisle called us down for lunch. We were having pizza. Mmmm... Yum! We all sat in the backyard and enjoyed our lunch, us kids mucking around and the adults talking and keeping an eye on us. I put my plate on the picnic blanket in front of me and went to refill my glass with lemonade from the table. When I got back I sat in front of my plate again, only to find a bite in my slice of pizza.

"Alright, who bit my pizza?" the gang were trying not to laugh until Emmett burst out laughing then the rest of the gag erupted into laughter. While they were all laughing I decided to take a bite from all their pieces of pizza. My plan was foiled the second I realised it wouldn't all fit in my mouth so I decided just to take a bite out of Emmett, Jasper and Edward's pizza. Once my mouth was empty and the laughter stopped I continued to eat my slice of pizza.

I heard three 'HEY's and then it was my turn to start laughing. And when I finally stopped not only was my pizza missing but my glass was now empty. Turns out they all finished my pizza and now Edward was finishing my drink so I went up to the table again.

"Everyone take some lemonade now because soon it will be all gone." Only Dad and Carlisle had some more. I grabbed the bottle and walked up behind Edward. Emmett saw me but I put my finger to my mouth to tell him not to say anything. I then poured the rest of the lemonade from the bottle onto Edward. He shot up instantly and turned to face me.

"Thought you may have wanted a refill." I said evilly. That's where I bolted just inside the house knowing Esme wouldn't let Edward in the house until he was clean. Edward chased me up until Esme spoke.

"You're staying outside until your clean young man."

"Awww man!" Edward then turned to me.

"Bell's the least you can do is get me a towel."

"Uhhhhhhhh... I suppose I can..."

"BELLAAAAA" He wined.

"FINE. Just stay away from me. Stupid citrus boy." I mumbled as I went to go get a towel.

"Here you go Sir Edward Citrus." I said as I chucked Edward the towel. Everyone laughed and Edward just scowled.

Once Edward was clean we all headed to Alice's room to pack her stuff, when we were done we went to Emmett's room to pack his. I was packing Emmett's hundreds of CD's when I found a small photo album. On the front of it, it said 'Cullen/Swan – camping trip'. We all went camping when I was 6. That was my favourite holiday. I opened the album and on the first page there was a picture of all the Cullen's and Swan's sitting around a camp fire.

"That was the night we got to the campsite." Emmett said sitting next to me on the floor as I went through the album. Before I got half way through the album the rest of the gang were huddled around and we were all pointing stuff out from out camping trip. We got to the end of the album when Alice spoke.

"Hey, remember how our parents stashed the many bags of marshmallows they bought and we found them?"

"Ha ha. Yes!" Edward said laughing.

"Yeah then we ate all 8 bags and started running around the campsite like idiots. Then Edward decided to take it to the extremes and run around nude! I'd hate to see what he does when he's old enough to drink alcohol."

"Hey! I was only 7!" Edward defended himself. I just sat there laughing at my friends and brothers.

When it was time to go home I went to give the photo album back to Emmett, but he stopped me.

"Keep the photo album; we have plenty of photos of all of us. Especially from all the Christmases we've had here." He said smiling sweetly at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah. Those photos are yours now."

"Thank you Emmett." I said as Emmett walked out to the car with me. I gave him a bug hug and surprised him by kissing his cheek. And this time I didn't blush, he did. I smiled and before I got into the car he gave me a big bear hug.

"Bye Bell's"

"Bye Emmett. Bye Rose, Bye Ali." I said.

"Bye Bell's, see you at school tomorrow." Rose said as we hugged. Then we all had our group hug. I just wish it could be like this forever. I wish my 3 best friends weren't moving to another state. I would really miss them. But like Emmett said earlier, there's a lot we can do in a month.


End file.
